


Mistletoe

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [5]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: "You know, you don't need mistletoe to get kisses."





	Mistletoe

"Look above your head."

Nick indulged Harry. There, hanging on a beam over his head, was mistletoe.

"Oh no," Nick said. "Did you climb up there and put that up yourself?"

Harry beamed. "Yes."

"And you didn't break anything?"

"I did not."

Nick laughed. "You know, you don't need mistletoe to get kisses."

Harry pulled Nick in by the edges of his jacket and kissed him. Nick felt warm and tingly. Not abnormal for when he kissed Harry, but there was that extra Christmasy tingle to it.

Harry looked smug when he drew back.

"Fine," Nick said. "You were right."


End file.
